


Love At First Punch

by Selkie_de_Suzie



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Dialogue Fic, Fluff, Humor, Love At First Punch, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3669819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selkie_de_Suzie/pseuds/Selkie_de_Suzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, you just need to look at a certain someone, and you know they're the one. And then sometimes there’s kidnapping, threats, and slugging a certain someone across their face. Dialogue fic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love At First Punch

**Author's Note:**

> Pure silly fun! Title shamelessly filched from TV Tropes =)

“So, Griselda thinks that at soon as we met each other, there was something there.”

“My mother thinks a lot of things, most of which do not have the strongest roots in reason or reality.”

“Oh, so you disagree, your highness?”

“There’s revoking the ban on Love in the Forest, and then there’s saying that we had  _Love At First Sight_ , Tough Girl.” 

“Hey, I never said that she said it was Love At First Sight!”

“Oh, so what did she say?”

“…That as soon as she saw us fight, she knew we were, well, you know.”

“Hmmm, well…can’t disagree with her there.” 

“Heh, I guess you could say it was Love At First _Fight_! Huh? Huh?”

“….”

“Oh screw you, that was clever.”

“Yes, my utter hilarity and tears of mirth can confirm that.  _Ow!_ ”

“Oh hush, you deserved that.”

“Brutal, you are. So after the fight, would you say…?”  
  
“Mmm-hmmm. Well, even though I wouldn’t have even thought of saying it then, but that fight was…y’know, it wasn’t like we weren’t enjoying ourselves.”

“Mmmm-hmmm.”  
  
“You were flirt-fighting with me  _so_ hard.”

“ _Flirt-fighting?_  Gods, Marianne, that’s - “

“Oh, don’t you even try to deny it. You had a grin on your face for the whole-”

“So did you!”

“No, at first I honestly did want to see your head on a pike.”

“Truly, it was the sheer romance of that sentiment that captured me so entirely.”

“Ohhh, yeah,  _absolutely._  I mean, if we’re gonna go way back, I think I  _really_ fell for you when you crashed the Elf Ball and kidnapped my sister and held all of us hostage -”

“Oh, well, in that case, I don’t think I was ever more enchanted than when you called me a  _scaly-backed cockroach_  in that sweet snarl of a voice -”

“Oh,  _flirt_. And oh yeah, when I belted you across the face, goodness, how that must have made your heart sing! Truly, you felt the sweet slap of Love then.” 

“….”

“…Bog?”

“….”

“… _Oh my god.”_

“Now hold on, it wasn’t entirely like that -”

_“Bog, oh my god!”_

“I’m not saying it was Love -”

“ _You started crushing on me after that punch_?! Oh my god, that’s hilarious!” 

“I wasn’t crushing on you!”

“Oh, then what was it?”

“It’s just…I never would have expected a Fairy, of all creatures, to hit like _that_. It was…”

“Hot?”

“ _Intriguing._  It was intriguing, I was intrigued.”

“And then you tried to kill me.”

“Um…”

“So, getting belted across the face totally made you start, heh,  _‘intriguing’_  on me -”

“Ugh, you’re awful -”

“And if we had never met again, I would have remained that one mysterious Fairy girl, the one who punched your face and hit your heart. You would have spent many an hour, dreaming and wondering -”

“Oh gods, Marianne - ”

“- Could she have felt the same way? Is there a chance she thinks of me now as she beats the tar out of some other helpless Goblin? So many questions to ponder and pine over -”

“ _Pine over?!_ Not bloody likely.”

“You would have pined.  _Pined. So. Hard._  Pining all over the place, pining over a punch. There goes the Bog King, wonder what he’s doing? Oh, just pining over a punch from some Fairy, he’s sensitive like that -  _mppph_!”

“….”

“….”

“Apologies, but sometimes there is no other way to shut you up.”

“…I am  _so_  okay with that way. In fact, you should totally show it to me again.”

“Maybe I will.”

“You scaly-backed cockroach.”

“You mad, blood thirsty Fairy wench.”

“Flirt.”

“There’s no need for name calling, love.” 


End file.
